Sordo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred le propone dar un paseo a Arthur. En eso, se encuentra en el camino con muchas -demasiadas para el gusto de Alfred- naciones que le dicen que se arroje a Arthur y lo bese, ya que en toda su relación no han llegado a más que darse la mano. USxUK.


Una historia adaptada de un cómics que me leía mientras no podía estar más ociosa. El USxUK me encanta, por eso jodo con ellos u.u…

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Paseos y cositas *3*

Sentados típicamente en un sillón Alfred quería dar el paso, el gran paso. Se armó de valor para mirar a su compañero Inglaterra que estaba tejiendo –sí, tejiendo- y lo hizo mirarlo, el inglés deja de lado su masculino tejido y le respondió a Alfred.

–¿Qué sucede? –

–¿Te gustaría ir a caminar? está lindo el día ¿quieres? –

–Oh, es una buena idea… rara de ti, creía que sólo venias a jugar con la Wii –Arthur se levanto para ir con él.

Y fueron, ambos, se podría decir que hace un tiempo estaban saliendo, pero por alguna razón no se acostaron a saciar salvajemente sus necesidades primitivas en su cama aún, con mucha suerte se tomaban de la mano.  
>Sí, Alfred iba de la mano mientras tarareaba, las palabras le faltaban y se le hacía difícil decir algo, sentía que iba a meter la pata bien metida, Arthur tampoco decía mucho, ni siquiera insultos o algún sarcasmo, calladísimo como nunca, ¡era una momia! su relación era todo menos "ardiente" con Estados Unidos.<p>

–Oye… Alfred, así que con Inglaterra…–era Antonio, pasando por allí con un Romano muy enojado al lado de él que prefería ignorar con dolor ya que le reclamaba cosas como "Porque querías hacerlo dentro del camarín, me retaron a mí puto bastardo" entre otros. –¿Van sólo de la mano? ¿por qué no le besas y ya? –rió mirando con ojitos de "te gusta, te gusta" a USA.

Le animaba, Alfred lo ignoró al ver el rostro extraño que había puesto su querido novio y siguió el camino.

–¡Oye Alfred, creo que Arthur se cansa de sólo la "manita"! ¡Tómalo del mentón y bésalo en algún callejón oscurito como una persona tan grandiosa como yo lo haría con su awesome novio –

Ese fue Prusia, Alfred aceleró el paso ¿por qué demonios todos estaban metidos allí? sólo faltaba que estuviera…

–¿Quiere flores para su hermoso amante? –era Hungría, con una catarata de baba yaoistica en la boca, Alfred casi jalaba al pobre inglés para alejarse de todas esas malas influencias.

Porque lo sumían en el deseo, y deseo + Inglaterra = a cosas malas. Y cosas malas = a Inglaterra pateándolo en los cocos, o peor, con un cuchillo castrándolo, y no quería. Y no eran sólo ellos, sino varios países y personas que le exigían que lo besara con pasión hasta dejarlo sin respirar, pero Alfred con el dolor de su alma no lo hacía, Iggy podría no querer avanzar tan rápido. Hasta que llegó el turno de alguien que ni siquiera debería estar en Inglaterra.

–¡Oye Alfred, no puedes ser tan malo para el amour! –le dijo un francés típicamente allí vendiendo uno que otro hermoso cuadro de arte, Alfred casi se palmeó la cara, ¿acaso a todos los putos países que conocía les dio por ir a meterse a su "cita" con Inglaterra? –¿Me escuchas? ¡Arrójalo al piso y hazle cositas! ¡Más adelante hay un parque! –

El inglés se puso rojo como un tomate, Alfred chasqueó la lengua molesto concediéndole una mirada matadora al francés que tembló como gelatina.  
>Su paseo fue así, Alfred se iba pegando contra todos los árboles que pillaba con tal de no seguir sus primitivos instintos o las cosas –que todo el mundo- sólo algunas personas le decían que hiciera, hasta con el helado que comieron les hicieron un mal chiste.<p>

–Hasta mañana Arthur– le dijo, mirándolo con intensidad al dejarlo en su casa.

Arthur lo mira casi como vegetal y frunce su ceño algo molesto para decirle. –¡Hasta mañana, **SORDO**! –

Porque lo que no sabía Alfred es que esos comentarios de naciones y personas a los que tuvo que contenerse para no hacerles caso Iggy también los escuchó y para dejarlo peor, sí quería que el americano lo agarrara de la nada y lo besara con pasión, Alfred se pegó contra el poste más cercano al darse cuenta. Lo único que sabía, es que si al próximo paseo alguien le decía "viólalo", lo haría, para que no lo llamaran "sordo" nunca más.

**N.A:** Sólo espero que a su próxima cita no pasen al lado de Francis o Japón, y tampoco de Polonia, quizá que le digan y ahora Estados Unidos no se hará el sordo XDD espero que les haya gustados colegas USUKisticas :3


End file.
